A tangled digiweb
by Falcon4
Summary: Actually, my first fanfic. I just never got around to posting this on fanfiction.net. Jenrya and Ruki like eachother secretely, and Takato and Juri like eachother secretely. Everyone gets confused in this fanfic. Even me!


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
"Ask her out!" Henry coaxed Takato.  
  
"No." Takato stared stubbornly.  
  
"Dude, what's the worst that could happen?" Kazu said.  
  
"Well, she could laugh at him, tell the whole school, and tell his parents to ground Takato for even thinking of asking Jeri out!" Kenta pointed out, ever the pessimist.  
  
"I don't think you're helping him any!" Ryo said with a sigh. Ryo had changed schools to be with his friends.  
  
"Well, I was just saying!" Kenta said, exhassperated.  
  
Meanwhile, Rika, who had also changed schools to be with her friends, was coaxing Jeri to ask Takato out.  
  
"Come on, you know you want to!" Rika said.  
  
"Well why don't you ask Henry out!" Jeri pointed out.  
  
"I may like him, Jeri, but he and I are exact opposites!" Rika stated.  
  
"Then why are you trying to get me to ask Takato out when you should be thinking of ways to ask Henry out!" Jeri yelled.  
  
"This isn't working," Rika thought.  
  
"This isn't working," Henry thought.  
  
Henry and Rika decided to give Takato and Jeri a little push.  
  
"Jeri, would you go out with me to the pizza place saturday, at 8 o'clock?" Henry asked Jeri.  
  
"Ok!" See you then!" Jeri responded, with a fake smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Takato, want to go out to the pizza place saturday?" Rika asked Takato.  
  
"Sure, how about 8 o'clock?" Takato said with a fake grin.  
  
"Ok, see you then!" Rika walked off.  
  
"Hey Jeri, guess what?" Rika said.  
  
"What?" Jeri asked.  
  
"I'm going on a date with Takato, saturday night 8 o'clock at the pizza place!" Rika said with fake excitement  
  
"What! Well, Henry asked me out at the same time and place as you and Takato!" Jeri responded, quite surprised.  
  
"What! Henry asked you out!?" Rika said, quite surprised as well.  
  
"Hey, Takato! Jeri and I are going out to the pizza place for a date saturday night at 8 o'clock!" Henry said, falsely excited.  
  
"But I thought you liked Rika!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
"Er..." Henry hadn't thought of what he'd say to that.  
  
"Rika's asked me to go out with her at the same time and place!" Takato said.  
  
"WHAT!?" Henry yelled, genuinly surprised.  
  
Saturday afternoon, in the park  
  
"I can't believe you took my girl!" Takato had gotten mad at Henry.  
  
"I took YOUR girl, what about you taking mine!" Henry bellowed.  
  
"Hey, she asked ME out, it's not MY fault!" Takato yelled.  
  
"Why'd you say yes then!?" Henry shouted.  
  
"What, you'd rather have me hurt her feelings!" Takato countered.  
  
"I don't know, just anything but yes!" Henry yelled.  
  
"That's it! This friendship is over!" Takato stormed off.  
  
"For once, we agree!" Henry stormed off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Why'd you ask Takato out, Rika..." Jeri sobbed. They were in the other side of the park  
  
"Why'd YOU say yes to Henry!" Rika yelled.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt him..." Jeri cryed. Rika finally broke down into tears.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to push you towards Takato, I never ment for this to happen..." Rika wept, then walked away.  
  
Rika and Henry met on the path, Rika crying and Henry fuming. Exactly the opposite of what you'd expect. But Henry's anger melted away when saw Rika weeping.  
  
"Rika, what's wrong?" Henry asked, putting her hand on Rika's shoulder.  
  
"Why Henry..." Rika cryed.  
  
"Eh...Why what?" Henry asked, confused.  
  
"What's Jeri got that I haven't?" Rika sobbed.  
  
That's when what was going on dawned on Henry.  
  
"Hey, Rika..."  
  
Saturday night, 7:50  
  
"Come on, we've got to get there before Jeri and Takato!" Rika shouted.  
  
"I'm running as fast as my legs can carry me!" Henry yelled.  
  
Henry and Rika made it just before Takato and Jeri did.  
  
"Hi, Rika!" Takato said.  
  
"Hi, Henry!" Jeri said.  
  
"Hey!" Rika and Henry said in unison.  
  
"There's been a change in plans!" Rika said.  
  
"Rika and I asked you two out in hopes that you'd winde up going out with eachother." Henry said.  
  
"But Henry and I liked eachother, so we all got upset." Rika explained.  
  
"So now... We're going to have a double date!" Henry said.  
  
"Henry and I, and Jeri with Takato!" Rika giggled slightly at the end.  
  
"So you do like me!" Jeri and Takato said in unison, and they embraced.  
  
Afterwards  
  
"Well, that was quite a day!" Takato said.  
  
"See you later, Takato!" Jeri said, and kissed Takato on the cheek before running home.  
  
"You, too, Henry!" Rika said, and then kissed Henry on the cheek.  
  
Takato and Henry touched their cheeks, before turning to eachother.  
  
"Sorry I got so upset, Henry..." Takato apoligized.  
  
"It's ok, man! I got upset, too!" Henry said.  
  
"Friends?" Takato asked, holding out his hand.  
  
"Friends!" Henry confirmed, shaking Takato's hand.  
  
Ryo, Kenta, and Kazu walked down the street to where Henry and Takato were.  
  
"How'd it go?" Kazu asked.  
  
Takato and Henry exchanged glances, then said in unison:  
  
"DON'T ASK!"  
  
The end 


End file.
